Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6
ＴＡＧ ＦＯＲＣＥ ６ | romaji name = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu Tagu Fōsu Shikkusu | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | alternate name = | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force | platform = PSP | release date = * September 22nd 2011manjyomethunder.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 (PSP) | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 is the sixth installment of the Tag Force video game series, and the third and last Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force game. Features Rules This games uses March 2011 Banlists as default. Characters * New characters to this Tag Force installment include Aporia, Jean, Breo, Andre, Halldor, Broder, Dragan, Rex Goodwin, Greiger, Bruno, Taro Yamashita, Jinbei Tanigawa, Yoshizo Hayashi, Familiar of Red Nova and Z-one. * Characters from previous installments include Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Leo, Luna, Carly Carmine, Kalin Kessler and Sherry Leblanc. * New alternate storylines for Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler being members of The Enforcers and Sherry LeBlanc being a member of Yliaster. Cards * New cards to the world of 'Tag Force' include The Soul-Binding Gate, Sleeping Giant Thud, Neos Spiral Force, Dark Spiral Force, Dark Magic Twin Burst, Bond Between Teacher and Student, Life Stream Dragon, Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord, Shooting Quasar Dragon, and Meklord Astro Mekanikle. * This game includes more than 5000 Cards. In addition, the cards in the game go up to Photon Shockwave, Structure Deck 21: Devil's Gate, Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!!, The Valuable Book Promotional Cards: Series 14, V-Jump Edition 5 and Extra Pack Volume 4. * Includes new Xyz Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, like how Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3, included Synchro Monsters which are from the 5D's era. UMD recognition By using game's UMD recognition feature with the previous Tag Force games the following can be unlocked: * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force unlocks ??? as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Dark Magician", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel", and 1 copy of "Stardust Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 unlocks ??? as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Power Wall", and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and 1 copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend". * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 unlocks ??? as a opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Miracle Contact", and "Obelisk the Tormentor", and 1 copy of "Black Rose Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 unlocks ??? as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Black Spiral Force", "Cursed Prison", and "Dark Magician Girl", and 1 copy of "Power Tool Dragon" & "Ancient Fairy Dragon". * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 unlocks Greiger (Dark Signer version) as an opponent, 10,000 DP, 3 copies of "Gatling Ogre", "Neos Spiral Force", and "Jinzo", and 1 copy of "Black-Winged Dragon". * Passing all 5 previous Tag Force games through UMD Recognition unlocks the cards "Bond Between Teacher and Student" , "Black Twin Burst" and "Berserker Soul". Other * Feature utilizing existing Tag Force 5 Data: Inherit Player's Name and your Deck Recipes, 2000 DP x Player's Duelist Level as bonus, and 1 copy of all your TF5 cards obtained. * New cinematic Summoning and attack sequences have been added for "Life Stream Dragon", "Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord", "Shooting Quasar Dragon"" and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" * New option in "Free Duel" Mode available, allowing player to view Tag Duels between characters. Promotional cards * Sonic Warrior * Influence Dragon * Crimson Blader * Starbright Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 Game Guide Promotional card) Gallery TF06-VJump.jpg | Tag Force 6 in V Jump Tf6characters-1-.jpg | Screenshots of the new characters TF06-WRGP and Aporia.jpg | WRGP and Aporia TF06-Zone Confirmed.jpg | Game confirms Z-one tf6_xyz.jpg | Xyz Summon tf6_char.jpg | Cinematic summons & Other characters References Tag Force 6, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's